Vinyl or plastic products are known for constructing, for example, decks, fences for yards and/or railings for use on staircases. Vinyl and plastic fencing is aesthetically pleasing and easy to maintain, but requires assembly of various, typically prefabricated, fence components by an installer. Connection of the fence rails to the vertically extending fence posts is difficult due to the fact that the components need to be aligned and connected together. Installation becomes more difficult on uneven surfaces, staircases or on railing spanning multiple levels because the railing requires attachment at various angles that may be non-uniform and/or may require custom sized components.
What is needed is an inexpensive mounting structure that is capable of providing easy and reliable installation of fence rails at various angles between posts.